Spanish Horror!
by FluffyWhitePandas
Summary: While hanging out with England, Mexico came and begins to chat with them in Spanish. America doesn't understand Spanish in here, don't like don't read. Spain and a pipe... Horrible summary better story promise!


**Spanish Horror!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but I do own a panda bear!**

* * *

"Okay I guess I should end the meeting today. Again we didn't get anything finished." Today the meeting was held at England's place. Germany was packing his bag when North Italy jumped on him making Germany blush and quickly dragging him away. "PAAAAAAAASTA!"

One by one everyone begins to leave. I watched England sighing and stood up.

"Iggy! Can I come over?" I grabbed my bags and hopped over to England.

"America, I'm really tried so…" England's eyes widen when he saw that I was already dragging him towards his car and was tossing him into the passenger's seat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? This is kidnapping!" As England was blubbering about how I was not supposed to "kidnap" him we were already at his house. England saw this after a while and got out of the car he sighed. "I guess you really are going to stay here huh?"

"Yep!"

"Fine but if I caught you eating your junk food on my bed then you'll be in big trouble!"

"Okay!" I yelled as I run towards his house. "England I 'ma use your bathroom k? K."

"Watch your ENGLISH!" I was already in the bathroom I needed to check on whether my hamburgers are still in my jacket. Yes, there's hamburgers in my jacket I buy like a thousand burgers at once and keep them since I'm lazy and stuff. When I knew my hamburgers were in my jacket I walked out the bathroom.

"Hola! ¿Cómo estás Inglaterra?" (Hello! How are you Britain?) What the hell is that?

"Estoy bien México ¿y tú?" (Mexico I'm fine and you?) I wondered down stairs to see Mexico and England sitting on the couch talking in… SPANISH!?

"Bueno. Oh! Hola America!" (Well. Oh! Hello America!) I looked at England in confusion England just rolled his eyes.

"Mexico said Hello America."

"Ohh! What up man?" I received a glare from England and a chuckle from Mexico.

"I'm well America."

"America care to join us?" England asked as he picked up his teacup.

"Sure!" I happily agreed not knowing what I'm about to face.

"De todas formas lo que estábamos hablando antes de que América vino?" (Anyway what we were talking before America came?) Shit! This is going to be horrible!

"Creo que estamos hablando de ese momento en que alguien perdió su perro. Chihuahuas?" (I think we're talking about that moment when someone lost their dog. Chihuahuas?) My head is hurting! SOMEONE SAVE ME!

"Oh, sí! Bueno por lo que yo estaba disfrutando de mi paseo por la tarde cuando esta mujer se me acercó gritando" ¡Ayúdame perdí a mi perro!" (Oh, yes! Okay so I was enjoying my afternoon walk when this woman approached me screaming" Help me I lost my dog!) England chuckled at this.

"Hey, America why aren't you talking?" England looked over at me. Mexico just smirked. What the hell? I'm the hero! No on smirks at me!

"Oh nothing I was just enjoying this tea you made!" I earned myself a smile from England. As for Mexico he was just grinning.

"De todos modos, así que después la señora me dijo que inmediatamente fue a buscar al perro sin saber lo que era, pero me pareció que era chihuahua" (Anyway, so after the lady told me that I immediately went to get the dog without knowing what it was, but I thought it was a chihuahua.)

"Sí." Okay I can't take this anymore! THIS IS WORSE THAN A NIGHTMARE!

"ARGH! SHUT UP!" England and Mexico both stopped talking and laughing and stared at me.

"America are you alright?" England looked at me suspiciously.

"America do you need to go and calm yourself down?" Mexico was still smirking. He _knew_about this, was the only thing that came into my mind.

"JUST SHUT UP! YOU TWO SPEAKING IN SPANISH IS JUST A PAIN IN THE ASS!"

"Haha." England was laughing at me and almost choked on his tea. "America why didn't you just say you didn't understand Spanish? We would've spoken in English."

"Sí, America we both _knew_you couldn't speak Spanish after all." Mexico and England exchanged glances.

"Wait, WHAT?" I never told anyone I couldn't understand Spanish.

"America I raised you I would know you can't speak or know something just by looking at you."

"Sí, as for me I knew you for a while now and whenever I visit you, you just give me this confused look when I say something in español."

"Ohh…" Then all of a sudden Mexico's phone begins to ring.

"Hola!~"

"Eh? España? ¿Qué significa eso? Atrapado en un tubo? ¿Eres estúpido? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ROMANO?" (Eh? Spain? What does that mean? Trapped in a tube? Are you stupid? WHERE'S ROMANO?) I looked over at England for help but he was too busy laughing his socks off.

"Así que ... Romano está en ninguna parte ser visto y estás atrapado en una tubería?" (So ... Romano is nowhere to be seen and you are stuck in a pipe?)Other side had some weird noises before the other side responded again.

"Bueno, eso es culpa tuya! ¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto? Vayan a preguntarle a Romano que es el que te tiene atrapado en ese tubo!" (Well, that's your fault! What can I do about it? Go ask Romano which is what has you stuck in the tube! *What i got Google Translate what i meant is 'Well, that's your fault! What can i do about it? Go ask Romano he was the one who got you stuck in that tube!') England was now laughing even harder while my head was spinning.

"España, yo no te voy a ayudar a que estoy ocupado a diferencia de ti!" (Spain, I'm not going to help I'm busy unlike you!)

"¿Qué coño quieres decir que soy demasiado ocupados hablando con Inglaterra? ¿Es usted como un acosador?" (What the fuck you mean I'm too busy talking to England? Are you like a stalker?)

"Cállate idiota!" (Shut up you idiot!) And with that Mexico slammed his phone shut. He looked from the crying and laughing England to the confused me.

"America the summary is Spain called and said he was stuck in a pipe." Mexico shook his head.

"Ah! I always knew that stupid Spain would get himself stuck in a pipe one day!" England manages to say before laughing his ass off. After a while Mexico joined him. So I stood there alone watching the two laughing like a maniac. After a while I gave up and also begin laughing with them.

"America why are you laughing?"

"Seeing you two laugh was funnier than watching Russia running away from Belarus!" Mexico and England looked at each other before starting to laugh again. It's been so long since I saw England actually laugh. As we laugh for a little while longer I sat up.

"I'm still going to say today was a Spanish horror!"

"Whatever you stupid git." England was smiling as he said that.

"sí lo que quieras América." (Yes whatever you want America) Mexico was nodding then his phone ranged again.

"Hola?" a long pause occurred leaving England and me stare at the smirking nation.

"Eh? Así que Romano había encontrado en su corazón para dejarte ir? (Eh? So Romano had found in his heart to let you go?) Then the person on the other end yelled so loud England and I could hear it was Spain and he was saying. "México! Usted va a pagar! Sólo espera a mí ya mis tomates van a conseguir!" (Mexico! You will pay! Just wait for me and my tomatoes are going to get you! ") Mexico immediately closed his phone and turned to us. "Well, mis amigos as you heard Spain is pissed off which is unlike him more like him in his pirates days. Anyways I gotta run so hasta la vista!" With that Mexico ran away like a taco running away from the person who's going to eat them that's if they had legs. I looked over at England and smiled, he smiled back. I guess the Spanish horror is over for now…

* * *

**A/N: The Spanish is from google translate so I'm not sure if I'm right though, some of the Spanish was from last year when I learnt Spanish so if you notice any errors please tell me! Thanks! Yes I know alot of the people in America knows Spanish but I made America himself not able to because he's too lazy to learn and you know. Hasta la vista mis amigos!**


End file.
